In adhesion-fixation of a window glass to a supporting-frame such as a body flange, the window glass is provided with a dam rubber, and is adhesion-fixed to a supporting-frame so as to prevent an adhesive from leakage.
For the dam rubber, a laminate of stretchable dam rubber with an incompressible spacer has been proposed as described in JP-B-59-153615. (The term "JP-B" as used herein means an examined Japanese patent publication) Such a laminate, however, has the following disadvantages. That is, it has poor adaptability to variation of the gap between the window glass and the supporting-frame, thus becoming unnecessarily thick to cause distortion of other portions (such as formation of gaps between the supporting-frame and the molding), which brings defective adhesion, unfitness of the molding, and leakage of water. It also has poor flexibility to exhibit poor adaptability to corner, and thus complicating the work at the corner portion; and further has less tendency of air escape in application of an adhesive to make liable the formation of air entrapment, thus retarding the hardening of the adhesive or causing air inclusion resulting in water leakage.